


Simon is Oblivious as Hell

by saltandpepur



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Chapters 3 and 4 are almost the same, Exasperated Raphael, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'll never beat that here, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Simon, On Wattpad this has 10.6k views, Pretty much 21 questions in chapter 1, Simon's family - Freeform, The phrase "like-like" is used, Violence, just different endings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: Raphael answers some questions and Simon is a cute, oblivious vampire.From the prompt: 'I need cute and oblivious vampire boyfriends and found this prompt- "You asked me who I had a crush on and so I described you but apparently you're the most oblivious person in the world because you just got kinda sad and nodded and HOW DO YOU NOT GET THIS"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Wattpad @abbyandrebecca where it was originally written and uploaded. It has 10.6k views at the time of this upload :O

Raphael didn't know how much more of this he could take. Currently, Simon was rambling about something from the mundane world, and Raphael was half listening, half wondering about how he could be so damn oblivious. If he wasn't careful he would end up randomly jumping Simon, and he wasn't sure just how well that would go down. Fate must have taken his words "Can this idiot get any cuter" as a challenge, because lo and behold, the mundane became a vampire. And Raphael had to admit, the fangs suited him. Right now, Simon was talking about - was he talking about a vampire movie? This was too common of an occurrence for Raphael's sanity. 

"Can we please steer the conversation away from bad modern vampire movies?" Simon looked up from his rambling, obviously surprised that Raphael was actually listening to what he was saying. He seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment, causing a rare silence in the hotel. Before Simon, Hotel Dumort had been quiet. Raphael was starting to miss the peace. 

"I've just realised that I don't know a lot about you, Raphael." He grinned. Raphael already knew what was coming next. "How old are you?" Raphael let out a suffering sigh he may as well humour him. 

"Seventy. Turned when I was fifteen." Simon let out a small laugh.

"You're so old." Even Raphael's glare didn't stop his quiet laughs. "You don't have to answer this one but, what was your family like?" Raphael looked away from Simon, suddenly quiet.

Simon didn't want to upset Raphael, but he barely knew anything about him. Just as he was about to apologise for asking, he heard Raphael answer in a small voice. 

"My mother was Guadalupe Santiago, and I had some younger brothers, too." It was obvious that he wasn't going to say any more on the topic. A thought struck Simon. He wanted to see if he had a chance with Raphael, so why not ask. Discreetly, of course.

"Do you like anyone at the moment? Like, uh, like-like, to put it in a middle school way?" Raphael seemed surprised by the question and looked like he was debating with himself how to answer. "I do. They are incredibly annoying sometimes, and they have an unhealthy obsession with mundane things, for a downworlder. They used to dress awfully until I let them borrow some of my clothes. As long as they didn't ruin the jackets, of course." Simon let out a sad smile. He was glad Raphael had found someone he liked, even if it wasn't Simon.

"Do they like you back?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Simon was confused.

"How can I tell you though?" Raphael gave him an utterly exasperated look.

"You really are the most oblivious person I've met, How do you not get this? Because I'm talking about you, idiota." Simon felt the sadness lifting.

"Well, I like you too."

"That's nice to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's mom isn't exactly happy about having a vampire for a son.

Simon and Raphael had been together for a few months. The Shadowhunter gang, as Raphael called them, almost all knew. They hadn't explicitly stated it, but they weren't trying to hide it. In fact, the only person who hadn't caught on seemed to be Clary, who didn't seem to notice anything that wasn't about Jace. Simon's family didn't know either. Well, that was until Simon had accidently let something slip while visiting them. 

Raphael was sitting down and reading when a guilty looking Simon sidled into the room. Raphael sighed. 

"What did you do?" He asked, patting the space next to him for Simon to sit down. 

"Well." He started as he sat down. "I was eating dinner with my family yesterday and I kind of, accidently, let slip that I had a boyfriend and now they want to meet you." Raphael looked up from his book and gave Simon a dry look.

"How did you accidently - never mind. When do I need to come over?" Simon grinned, jumping up from where he was sitting. 

"Tonight. We leave at nine." And with that, he left the room.

At half past nine, Simon was standing with Raphael in front of his old house. The stab of pain in his chest as he remembered his old life, before he even knew about the shadow world, numbed a little as Raphael squeezed his hand and knocked on the door. 

"Hello." He said politely, when Simon's mother answered. "I'm Raphael Santiago, Simon's boyfriend." He gave her a forced smile. She ushered them inside and guided them into the living room. 

"I dont know why you insist on arriving so late, but dinner is ready." Raphael shot Simon a look as if to say 'She doesn't know?' Simon replied with a shake of his head. They sat down at the table where his sister had already started eating, Raphael looking slightly uncomfortable. It struck Simon that he wouldn't have had a family dinner for a long time. Conversation was slightly strained, with Raphael having to make up practically a whole new life on the spot, to cover up the fact that he was 70 years old. It was about halfway through the evening where things started to go wrong. 

"Raphael!" Simon whispered, his voice laced with panic. "I need to feed, I dont know what to do!" 

Raphael was glad he came prepared. "I've got some blood bags with me. Come on." After they both excused themselves from the table, they went up to Simons room. Unfortunately for them, two people leaving the table at the same time for no reason didn't go unnoticed. When the door opened, both Raphael and Simon froze. As did Simon's mother when saw what was going on.

"Is that...blood?" She asked weakly. 

Simon slowly nodded while Raphael continued to not move. 

"You'd better explain then." She said sharply as she began to walk down the stairs.

"Raphael what do I do?" Simon asked, the panic clear in his voice. 

Raphael gave him a soft kiss. "You have no choice but to tell her." 

Simon nodded, and they went downstairs, hands tightly woven together.

Explaining was harder than anticipated. Telling your mother that you were kidnapped and you're now a vampire isn't the easiest task. When they had finished explaining, she gave them a cold look. 

"I am not having a blood sucking monster in my house. Get. Out." Simon was frozen. This couldn't be happening. Only the sound of Raphael snarling snapped him out of his trance. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the house by his hand, his mother watching them go.

"Simon? Bebé? It's okay, let's get back home, yes?" 

Raphael guided Simon back home by the hand, whispering reassuring phrases to him. The moment they entered Raphael's bedroom, Simon   
broke down and began to cry. 

"She hates me." Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon, stroking his hair and kissing him softly.

"You have me, I'm here, shh." 

When Simon eventually feel asleep, dry, red tears on his face, Raphael swore he would get revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael gets revenge.

Raphael checked that Simon was asleep before slipping out of the room. He had called a meeting with all the vampires in the hotel, but he didn't think Simon would appreciate what it was about. He walked down the halls in silence, thinking. He had sworn that he would get revenge and he would. He wouldn't kill her - or let the other vampires kill her - but she needed a little scare. What she had said to Simon had hurt him more than he was letting on, like a stake made of words straight through the heart.

When he arrived the vampires were gathered there, some standing and others perched on the sofas.

"Is everyone here?" He asked, his voice carrying through the large, empty room. There were several murmurs of assent, and with that Raphael began.  
"As you know, our fledging has not been himself recently," he said, examining the crowd. "There were some harsh words exchanged when he last visited his family." 

Lily frowned and spoke up. "We aren't letting them get away with hurting our fledgling, are we?" She asked. 

Several others nodded, their arms crossed.

"Of course not!" Raphael replied. "But there is one condition: No killing." 

There were several protests from the older vampires, which Raphael quickly silenced. 

"It would only hurt him more. She may have said some awful things but he still loves her." He flashed a grin at them, his fangs gleaming in the light. "Let's go."

It had been easy enough. The Lewis family didn't lock their windows, which made sneaking in a hell of a lot easier. Stan jerked his head towards the closed loving room door, beckoning them. With a nod from Raphael, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Simon's mother was sitting on the sofa, a glass of white wine in her hand and a vacant expression etched on her face. Shards of broken glass from picture frames were strewn around the room, and torn up photographs littered the floor.

"She ripped up all the pictures of Simon," Lily whispered as she pieced together a picture ripped in half. She stood up and bared her fangs at the woman on the sofa, the others following suit.

"Now?" Lily asked.

"Now." Raphael answered. 

Lily pounced and grabbed Elaine Lewis by the throat, knocking the glass to the floor and successfully bringing her back into reality. Her face paled dramatically as she took in the people before her. 

"Who are you?" She whispered. 

Raphael smirked and stepped next to Lily. "You recognise me, don't you?" He asked, tilting his head a little. 

Elaine paled even more if that was possible, realising where she knew Raphael from.

"We're here for a reason." One of the vampires - Sean - said.

"You hurt our fledgling," Lily seethed.

"I didn't! I've never met your fledgling!" She answered, visually panicking.

"Oh, but you have. You lived with him." Lily said. 

"Simon," Elaine said, almost silently. Lily simply nodded.

"You see, we don't take attacks like his lightly. However Simon wouldn't want us to kill you." Raphael said.

"Where is Simon?" Elaine whispered, glancing around.

"Not here. Too upset." Stan answered coldly.

"I didn't mean it," Elaine sobbed. "I was scared but I didn't mean it."

"Then make it up to him."

They got home just before sunrise. Simon was awake and practising guitar when Raphael sauntered into  their room.

"Raphael!" He grinned. "I got a text from my mom! She said - well you can just read it." He thrust his phone at Raphael.

From: Mom  
Simon, I'm sorry. I was just scared I didn't mean it. Please visit again soon xx

Raphael smiled. "Looks like she had a change of heart." He said, sitting next to Simon. Even though he didn't think she actually meant it, it had cheered Simon up.

"Yeah," he murmured, sending Raphael a blinding smile. 

As they fell asleep, Raphael reflected that maybe his fledging wasn't as annoying as he had initially thought.


	4. Chapter 3 Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate endings for chapter 3

Raphael checked that Simon was asleep before slipping out of the room. He had called a meeting with all the vampires in the hotel, but he didn't think Simon would appreciate what it was about. 

He walked down the halls in silence, thinking. He had sworn that he would get revenge and he would. He wouldn't let Simon know he killed her, after all she was his Mom. He could stage a robbery, perhaps. What she had said to Simon had hurt him more than he was letting on, like a stake made of words straight through the heart.

When he arrived the vampires were gathered there, some standing and others perched on the sofas.

"Is everyone here?" He asked, his voice carrying through the large, empty room. There were several murmurs of assent, and with that Raphael began.

"As you know, our fledging has not been himself recently," he said, examining the crowd. "There were some harsh words exchanged when he last visited his family." 

Lily frowned and spoke up. "We aren't letting them get away with hurting our fledgling, are we?" She asked. 

Several others nodded, their arms crossed.

"Of course not!" Raphael replied. "But there is one condition: No draining her of her blood." 

There were several protests from the older vampires, which Raphael quickly silenced. 

"It would only hurt him more to find out it was us that killed her. We will stage a robbery, make it look like she was murdered in the process. She may have said some awful things but he still loves her." He flashed a grin at them, his fangs gleaming in the light. "Let's go."

It had been easy enough. The Lewis family didn't lock their windows, which made sneaking in a hell of a lot easier. Stan jerked his head towards the closed loving room door, beckoning them. With a nod from Raphael, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Simon's mother was sitting on the sofa, a glass of white wine in her hand and a vacant expression etched on her face. Shards of broken glass from picture frames were strewn around the room, and torn up photographs littered the floor.

"She ripped up all the pictures of Simon," Lily whispered as she pieced together a picture ripped in half. She stood up and bared her fangs at the woman on the sofa, the others following suit.

"Now?" Lily asked.

"Now." Raphael answered. 

Lily pounced and grabbed Elaine Lewis by the throat, knocking the glass to the floor and successfully bringing her back into reality. Her face paled dramatically as she took in the people before her. 

"Who are you?" She whispered. 

Raphael smirked and stepped next to Lily. "You recognise me, don't you?" He asked, tilting his head a little. 

Elaine paled even more if that was possible, realising where she knew Raphael from.

"We're here for a reason." One of the vampires - Sean - said.

"You hurt our fledgling," Lily seethed.

"I didn't! I've never met your fledgling!" She answered, visually panicking.

"Oh, but you have. You lived with him." Lily said. 

"Simon," Elaine said almost silently. 

Lily simply nodded.

"And since you've killed him inside, we're going to kill you." She said, smirking.

When they got back it was a few hours before sunrise and Simon was still asleep. Raphael slipped back next to him, as if he had never moved.

"Raphael?" Simon murmured, reaching out for him.

"I'm here," he assured him, stroking his messy hair. Simon's phone ringing broke the silence.

"Hello?" Simon said sleepily. He paused. "Right. Ok. Bye." Raphael raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Someone broke into my Mom's house last night. Killed her in the process." He sighed. "I should feel sad, hurt, anything. But I dont feel anything." Raphael simply scooted closer.

"That's okay." He whispered in his ear. Simon buried his head in Raphael's shoulder and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Raphael's last conscious thoughts were that he got his revenge.


End file.
